Ciel's Gaurdian Angel
by andrianna978
Summary: I just got bored one day and was like...EWW Ciel should fall for an angel..How ironic would that be? But Ciel's mine so.. : I love you Ciel! Ciel: *sigh*


Today's the day; I'm being transferred from this old orphanage to a large estate, owned by the queens guard dog. Lord Ciel Phantomhive, the criminal overlord. The most feared person in England besides the queen herself, and I'm being sent to work as a maid there, how pathetic. The carriage, along with the Phantomhive butler is due to arrive any moment now. I find myself impatiently waiting on the front steps. A dark carriage pulled by to black horses stop directly in front of me and a man with raven hair and red eyes jumps down, landing directly beside me. I look up at the tall man in curiosity.

"Miss Angelina Amelia?" He asks bowing. I stand up as not to seem rude.

"Yes, Sebastian, I presume?" I say curtsying to the well-known butler.

"Indeed Madame, shall we be on our way?" He asks, opening the carriage door.

"We shall." In all honesty I'm slightly frightened. I've heard terrible rumors about my soon to be master. They all say he's a very cruel man with no respect for his ever loyal servants. I wonder how he'll look. He's surely older than Sebastian, from what I've heard he sounds like he's well into adulthood. I hope any encounter I have with the master isn't bad. My curiosity gets the best of me and I find myself itching to arrive at the Phantomhive estate and greet the master. Moments after our departure we arrive at the manner, I am astonished by its beauty, and to think I get to work here! By the front steps stands five people, two of which are children one looks about my age, whereas the second looks a few years my elder. The younger of the two is dressed in attire which suggests he may be part of the noble family, because surely he isn't the master, he's much too young to run a criminal enterprise, right? The door suddenly opens; I hadn't even noticed we had stopped. Sebastian bows as I exit the carriage looking all around me in curious wonder. He walks up to the younger boy and bows.

"Master, The new maid you required."

"Yes, very well Sebastian. She'll do." He says looking at me without a hint of emotion in his eyes. The little…

"Miss. Amelia, this is the young master Ciel." Sebastian says turning to face me. I feel my eyes widen in surprise. He's the master of the house; he appears to be my age and no more! How is this possible?! I make my face return to its apathetic ways and make my way to the master, curtsying when I come to stand directly in front of him.

"Master."

"Your name, tell me, what is, Miss." He says looking down at me, yes sadly I am shorter than the master, my frame is quite petite, but in this fragile frame I hold dark secrets. Those secrets being the reason I'm here now, to protect both master and manner with my life.

"Angelina, Angelina Amelia, My Lord." I say watching my masters face, reading each emotion with a clarity only my eyes are capable of, because if I so wish I can see each person's soul and all the dark secrets they harbor, for I am of angel and human blood. I am a nephilium. I will search my master's soul at a later time, when I get the chance to be alone with him. For now, he is left to his privacy. I notice a change in his demeanor when I speak my name. Something inside of him stirs and I realize he recognizes my name. I'll find out what it is at a later time. He shakes his head blocking a thought and turns to Sebastian, back to his apathetic demeanor.

"Sebastian, take her to her room." He says and turns, walking into the manner. Sebastian appears at my side and begins walking inside; I take my time following him. The manner seems even larger inside than out. I pause for a moment to take in everything, and then speed up to reach Sebastian.

"You know Sebastian; it's kind of funny, angel and demon working together under one roof. This'll certainly be interesting." I whisper, making sure it's on audible to the ears of a demon. He looks back and give me a mischievous half smile.

"So you found me out, and so early, good for you." He whispers back. I smile innocently back. After a few more minutes we stop in front of a door. He opens the door to reveal a rather large, but plain, room. I step inside and spin in slow circles to take in everything in the room.

"Your attire is in the closet and the young master gives you permission to do what you please with this room." He says making his way towards the door.

"Yes, thank you Sebastian." I say and make my way to the closet. Sebastian leaves, closing the door behind him. I open the closet door to reveal several maids outfits. They look different than the other maid's. Mine is shorter and all black, even the apron is black. The head band is black as well. I pull one down and sigh. As I pull on the attire I begin singing.

"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment

Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows…"

I hear the door open slowly so I quickly turn around to come face to face with the end of the master's sword.

"Master?" I say finishing tying my hair piece in my long brown hair. Lord Phantomhive smirks and drops the sword. I cock my head to the left in confusion.

"Good, Angelina." He says, "You're reflexes are excellent, you could rival Sebastian. That would definitely be entertaining." He says more to himself than me.

"My Lord, do you wish us to battle for your entertainment?" I say curtsying. I smirk I would gladly fight the demon and show him his place on my first day here. Master Ciel looks at me confused for a moment then smiles.

"Yes, I do." I smirk at his answer and curtsy, going to fetch Sebastian. Before we battle I must converse with Sebastian. Finding him I quickly make my way to him.

"Sebastian, Master-"

"I know." He smirks looking up at me from his place on the floor.

"Does he know about, me?" I ask not wanting to scare him with my powers if he does not.

"No."

"Sebastian." I growl. How am I supposed to battle him now?! Sebastian smirks again.

"Don't fret little bird; the master needs a surprise once in a while. And I'm sure he'll get a laugh out of the irony." He chuckles.

"Very well. Let us go to him them." Sebastian and I make our way out back where the courtyard has be cleared for us. I send him a glare as we walk quickly to our places, letting him know that I am not happy about what's going to occur. As soon as we are in our places Sebastian comes charging at me. I sigh and jump into the air, quite high, without effort. To show off I hover there momentarily before returning to the ground. I make a quick glance up at the master to see surprise clear on his face. Sebastian takes he moment and stabs my arm with a butter knife. I sigh once again and pull it out, flinging it across the courtyard. In a quick flash I flick my right wrist and a sword of blazing light appears. I smirk as Sebastian's face twists with fear. I feel the master's eyes on me. In one quick roll of my sholders I bid my large white wings out. They fling out and I lift myself high into the air. I position myself above Sebastian and dive down, sword pointed at him.

"STOP!" The master yells, just as the tip of my sword touches Sebastian's head. We both look up at him, me frozen in mid-flight. Sebastian grabs the sword and throws it, and me, towards the manners wall. I pull my wings back in just as I crash into the wall, a broken piece of stone sliding under my left shoulder blade. I let out a cry of pain.

"Sebastian! I said stop!" Lord Phantomhive yells. Sebastian jumps up to the master's side, glaring down at me. I bite my lip as I get up, my sword gone, and grab my left shoulder. Nodding towards Sebastian, I make my way towards and through the back door. The only other maid comes running towards me.

"Oh my!" She says in a much too high voice. I sigh and look up at her.

"It's just a cut." I say brining moving my hand from my shoulder. I look at my hand to see it's covered in blood. Okay, so I guess it's more than just a cut.

"Angelina!" I turn to see Lord Ciel running towards me.

"My lord watch-"It comes out too late. The master slips on my trail of blood and falls towards me. I catch him but we both fall backwards. I let out another yelp of pain as my left shoulder blade hits the round. I look up to see the master's face is full or worry. Then I'm pulled into darkness. Fire, it's everywhere. The manner, it's burning. What is this, what am I seeing? Is this Ciel's past? I see Ciel's getting branded and I scream, feeling his pain as well. The scream pulls me back from the darkness.

"Angelina! What is it?!" The master yells. "Angelina!"

After my breathing steadies, I just lay there, feeling terrible grief for my master and all that he's been through.

"Master, I'm so sorry." I feel tears come to my eyes. He looks at me in surprise and then is lifted off me by Sebastian, who makes sure to send a glare my way. I sigh and get up again, dusting myself off.

"I'll clean this up." I say curtsying and turning to leave.

"No," Ciel says, "Sebastian will. I want you to change and come to my study." He orders.

"Yes, my lord." I curtsy and hurry to change.

In my search for the master's study I admire the rather large painting of the previous Earl and his wife. Both were beautiful people, tragic how they died, poor Master Ciel. I knock quickly on the study door.

"Enter." Says a muffled version of my lords' voice. I open the door slowly and see him staring at a stack of papers. I slowly make my way to his desk and curtsy when I reach it. He sighs, sounding aggravated and looks up at me.

"What is it Master?" I ask going to stand beside his chair.

"Murder, again. The queen wants us to take care of it."

"Do you want me to come along?" I ask looking over him at the papers.

"Yes, in fact, I want you to stand in for Sebastian. He will be staying here." That statement makes me smile to myself, so he wants the angel and not the demon, how ironic, poor master.

"Yes, master." I make my way to his room pack his things and find a smaller bag for my things. I hurriedly make way to the carriages. After setting everything up I run to find the master. Knocking on the door I say: "Master, it's time to depart." The master comes out and begins walking towards the front door. I have to admit, Ciel's soul is beautiful, in dark twisted way, that.


End file.
